


Cupcakes

by TheWillowTree



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Day 5; Kitchen Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami wakes up to find a surprise in the kitchen.It's a very sweet, sweet surprise.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! :)

Asami woke up to the sound of banging drums.

She rolled over, and felt for Korra.

No, that wasn’t banging drums.

Her hands grasped empty sheets. She groaned.

That was the clatter of pots and pans. 

Asami got up, and padded over to the hallway. She looked across to the open bedroom door across, and sighed. She continued to the kitchen, wrapping her nightgown close, sure to see a sight of-

Oh. Oh Spirits. 

“Quiet, Lian, you’ll wake Mommy up! We don’t want her to know we’re doing this.”

“Okay,” Lian said, quietly setting the tray down on the counter.

Asami’s lip trembled. She crossed her arms, watching, as Korra and their five-year-old daughter made cupcakes. 

Asami didn’t know how long she stood there, but time seemed to stop, while she did. Asami’s world focused on her family. Her beautiful, beautiful family. 

Korra was teaching their daughter how to make the dough:

“Add in some butter and sugar, and cream that well!”

Lian- eager, blue-eyed-nodded. She gripped the whisk, Korra’s hand above hers, and stirred the dough. 

Korra brought out two eggs, holding them up in front of their daughter’s eyes. Two eyes crossed in front of the other, and Asami held back a laugh. 

“Crack these, but not too hard! You don’t want them to spill everywhere.”

Lian took the eggs, and smashed them together. Korra cracked the next two.

“What about these, Mama?” Lian held up the bag of flour, rubber-banded at the top, and threatening to spill out. Korra picked her up, and leaned her against the counter.

“Pour a little bit in here for Mommy, Lian. Not too much, or the cupcakes will be really dough-y!”

Lian nodded, pouring out trickle after trickle of white, powdery flour. 

Korra patted her on the head, and smiled. “Good girl!”

Lian smiled up at her with sparkling eyes.

Asami’s heart soared. 

One by one, Korra helped Lian pour the mixture into the tray (“don’t wanna go all the way to the top, buttercup!”). Lian stood on tiptoe after, reaching for the On button. The cupcakes set to 18 minutes, and Lian waited, humming happily.

“Mama?” 

Korra looked down at her. “Hmm?”

“You really love Mommy, don’t you?

Korra smiled. She nodded. “I really, really do.”

Lian smiled too. “I really love her too, Mama.”

Asami croaked.

Korra finally looked up, and her smile grew. “Hey, Asami.”

“We made you birthday cupcakes!” Lian said, throwing her arms in the air.

“Lian! It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Asami chuckled. She went over, and kissed their daughter on the head. “Not much of a surprise, now.” She stood up, and looked at her wife. She kissed her.

“Thank you.”

Korra smiled, against her lips. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

Their world stopped, for a second, until Lian said: 

“So, are we going to make the frosting now?”

Asami and Korra laughed, watching, as Lian ran to get the ingredients in the fridge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
